


Restraining Order

by Arithena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Rape, Sibling Incest, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithena/pseuds/Arithena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far is Itachi willing to go to reclaim his beloved Sasuke. Even after a court ruling saying Itachi is no longer allowed to be near his brother, his sick twisted love still connects the two brothers in the most sinful ways. Uchihacest, ItaSasu, Rape, Yaoi, Abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What...is this?"

Mikoto didn't answer; only slapped the heavy manila envelope into his chest before turning away. She took her leave abruptly and nearly twisting her ankle in her haste to get away from him.

But before the dusky curtain of her hair swung around and hid her profile...he saw the look on her face. Twisted like a gargoyle's; mingled with disgust, contempt...and utter despair.

"I'll answer you in court," she tossed back over her shoulder.

Her voice was bitter. So bitter.

Uchiha Itachi stared at the piece of paper with great hate. It was a summons to attend a court hearing in ten days. It was a domestic violence case; he himself being the alleged abuser. And the victim...his little brother.

The list of alleged offences was long; among other things, aggravated assault, intimidation, lascivious acts with a minor and statutory rape.

Rape? Is that really how Sasuke viewed their passionate lovemaking? It could not be. Their parents must have had a hand in this...they must have forced Sasuke to spew all these lies.

Itachi felt the rage well up within him, savage and boiling. The wretched leaf of paper crumpled in his white-knuckle grip. Yet this realization did not surprise him in the slightest...it all made perfect sense.

Narrow minds such as theirs could never understand, nor accept the sheer beauty of the amazing love he shared with his baby brother. He knew this, had anticipated for a long time; planned for the day when his relationship with Sasuke would finally be revealed to the world.

But he had not expected it to come so soon. No, not so had been discovered before the time was ripe...now it was too late. In only ten days and eleven nights, their fate would be cruelly twisted by the long arm of the law. The wonderful future together that Itachi had dreamed of for so long was vapourising before his eyes.

How long would the separation be, how long? He didn't know, didn't want to know...if he would be able to live without Sasuke in his life. The thought of days, months, years spent without the sound of Sasuke's soothing voice, the touch of his smooth skin, and the smell of his hair...filled Itachi with despair.

In a miserable fit of rage, he flung the crumpled little rag across the room and collapsed onto the floor. He ground his teeth and struggled to bite back the sob rising in his throat. He wished that harbinger of bad fortune sitting in the corner would shrivel up into ash...like all his troubles.

Itachi sat there in the gloomy foyer, hunched over and despondent.

He thought of the future. Of the day he would be forced to watch the court injunction being issued. And he would have no say in the matter, like his opinion didn't even count. The courts didn't even require his signature of consent; he was powerless to resist, to fight for the right to be with the one he loved. To see his own flesh and blood, his beautiful little brother whom he prized more than his own life. It was injustice.

It was cruel to punish him for crimes he did not commit. He loved Sasuke. He had never ever wished to harm him. All the times Itachi had disciplined him...all that had been for his own good. He wasn't an abuser, he wasn't a rapist, he was Sasuke's brother. Itachi had only loved him...loved him in every way. He'd given his heart and soul, and eventually his body to his brother, his one true love. They should have been together always; that was their fate, their unshakeable destiny...

Yet how had it come to this?

The catalyst that had triggered the chain-reaction, the series of events leading up to that moment...had occured four months prior.

His fourteenth birthday would be coming around soon. But Sasuke considered himself thirteen going on thirty; a boy mature beyond his years.

This was no side effect of teenage rebellion, but a stark assessment of the reality of his circumstance. He was simply not a child anymore.

After all, children aren't normally allowed to drive cars, which he is. They are not often entrusted with the task of bill-balancing every month, like he was. And children should never have to deal with the strain of having an intimate partner, a twisted kind of spouse, like Sasuke did.

His partner was nineteen - just over five years his senior. A man with whom he shared flesh and blood and a mother's womb. They had soaked together in the same bathtub, eaten at the same table, slept in the same bed on the nights Sasuke felt lonesome for his presence. Back when he used to trust him completely, constantly following him around like a droopy-eyed pup.

Once upon a time, his partner had been his friend, kind and warm and wonderful.

Sasuke remembered the days when their love had been so pure and inncocent. He loved the feeling he would get whenever they were together; a warm fuzzy sensation that would tickle his tummy and make him want to giggle.

And their physical contact used to soothe and comfort him so. He would often carelessly attach himself to the older boy's arm, or wrap his slender arms around his middle and hug him tight. He'd look up into the soft smiling face of his partner, his lover, most of all his older brother, Itachi.

Sasuke remembered that serene smile with acute longing. The sweet memory of it remained etched in his heart, a memento of what Itachi had been to him before things had gone so wrong.

What had made his courteous older brother's hands turn Roman and embark on a quest to conquer his body? When had his glances become sidelong and wanton? When - exactly when was it that his beloved big brother, his hero, had vanished and been replaced by a lecherous demon from hell?

Sasuke did not know.

All that he did know was that he hadn't trusted those lingering looks and intimate caresses. He told his brother it didn't feel good, it didn't feel right - but Itachi did not listen to him anymore.

When Sasuke moved away his brother's hands would follow him, pulling and tugging and demanding for something, something Sasuke knew they had no business taking from him.

Itachi would take steal kisses when their mother left the room, stare at him with bedroom eyes when their father turned his back. Eventually it progressed to a point where Sasuke began to actively avoid his aniki. He stopped sneaking into Itachi's bed at night. He no longer launched himself at him when he came home, or crawled into his lap.

But Itachi had always found a way to corner him. He would ensnare Sasuke with his longing, hunger-filled gaze. He would be lurking round corners and doorways, watching, waiting, ready to pounce and tug him into the shadows. In the secret darkness Itachi would send his fingers all over his baby brother's soft skin. Increasingly his ministrations grew bolder and bolder.

Until on the eve of Sasuke's tenth birthday - nearly one year after that first nauseating feel-up - their relationship had been consummated.

It had been painful - so painful. Sasuke had had to stick gauze pads in his underwear for a week afterward to catch the blood. The entire time Itachi raped him, Sasuke had wept - bitterly.

His brother had called it making love...the most purified beautiful type of love that ever existed. A love untainted.

From that day on Sasuke knew his brother was a liar. If this was beautiful, why did he want to retch everytime Itachi would grope and fondle him? If this was pure, why did he feel so filthy when a sex session was over and his brother left him lying in pools of their own seed? If this was true love, then Sasuke wouldn't have nearly suffocated from laughing hysterically at Itachi's raging hard cock - because the sight of it had just terrified him that much. No, this was not love.

What they'd had before - that had been love. This did not bring him reassurance and happiness their formerly platonic brotherhood had provided. Sasuke would not accept it - this twisted, sickening affair - as anything resembling love..

This was nothing but mental, emotional, physical rape by a monster he must call his older brother. A vile creature who hid his corruption and depraved urges behind a soft face and a kind smile

"Sasuke, come out come out wherever you are - " a lilting voice floated into his ears.

Talking of the devil (key word devil), here he came now.

And Sasuke was hiding from him once again.

It was their parents' anniversary week, for seven days the longtime lovers would jaunt at their leisure across Europe - leaving Itachi as Sasuke's temporary guardian back at home. Meaning day and night of unwanted sex.

Sasuke curled into a tight ball and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the hot tears from spilling. Nearly four years down the line and this torment became no easier to bear. He cringed when he heard Itachi call for him again, his voice louder, nearer than before.

"Sasuke where are you, baby?" Itachi said as he looked around the house.

Sasuke shrank in on himself under his parents' bed. The door was locked and he was sure he was well hidden...but he knew that his safety in here was an illusion. Itachi would find him, he would find a way to get to him, and then...

"Sasuke...I'll be gentle this time, I promise," Itachi called.

Sasuke's heart leapt into his throat at the proximity of that voice. Itachi was right outside!

He heard him try the door handle and try to push it open. But Sasuke had locked the room. Bile rose in the young boy's throat when he heard a soft chuckle come from the other side of that door.

"Baby brother, I know you're in here. Open up, honey." Itachi's voice wheedled.

Sasuke immediately froze up. A flash of defiant anger knifed through him. Sasuke wasn't moving; no way was he going to serve his ass up to his pervert brother on a silver platter. He wasn't going down without a fight. Itachi would have to bust the door open to get to him. He would have to drag Sasuke out from his hiding place under the bed and beat him senseless to get what he wanted.

There was little doubt in Sasuke's mind that his brother would soon have his body underneath him, making him writhe and scream in agony. Sasuke knew very well that he would not escape his brother's impending assault by hiding under his parents' bed. His actions were all a deliberate psychological attack.

He hid from Itachi for no other reason than to spite him and injure his ego. And he hoped to god that it worked. Everytime Itachi had to chase Sasuke down he would know that his baby brother didn't want to be near him. Every squirm and flinch was a little sign that Itachi's very touch repulsed him. Every occassion he had to beat Sasuke into submission would be a painful reminder that he did not desire him in return. That he was winning battle after battle, but losing the war.

But Sasuke did not suspect the true extent of his aniki's delusion and total disregard for logic. He actually loved the way Sasuke always ran from him. In his sick mind, one of the many joys that came with loving Sasuke was the intoxicating thrill of the hunt. Since his baby brother was not one to easily give it up - that's what showed he was worth the effort.

And when he caught him, when he had him pinned down and quaking underneath him - Itachi felt powerful. Lust would rage in his veins at the fearful expression in Sasuke's lovely doe eyes, fear for him, looking only at him . Just the way Itachi liked it.

But today's chase would be brief and boring. Their parents' presence would not hinder him or pressure him for time. He could stalk Sasuke at his leisure and take his time in feeling him out. They would make as much noise as they wanted, make love for as long as they pleased today, tonight, tomorrow - and the rest of the week.

Just the thought of all that mind-blowing sex was enough to send shivers over Itachi's heated flesh. Wasting no more time, he fished the spare key to his parents' room out of his shirt pocket. He unlocked the door...

And Sasuke was not there. That was what the boy would like him to believe, at least.

But Itachi knew he was in the room. He could sense it - Sasuke's lingering scent, his body's warmth, his fear tinting the air. In his mind Itachi could almost feel every whack of the boy's heart, every throb of adrenalin in his veins - like they were connected on the most intimate of wavelengths. Like they were twins - or rather - twin souls, complimenting each other,completing each other.

There was no other way Itachi could describe it...whatever it was, was rare and real.

How else could he so confidently walk past the giant closet beside the door without so much as a cursory glance? Why was he so certain there was nothing in the ensuite bathroom but porcelain and scented soap? There was no other explanation for him to overlook all such hiding spots and make a direct beeline for the innocent-looking four-poster bed - other than he was using pure instinct to track Sasuke.

And as Itachi sauntered closer, ever closer his nerves sang, sensing he was getting warm. His body was burning up by the time he kneeled over the foot of the be. Endorphins and pheromenes were flooding his system in a pleasant rush...

His natural high. A feeling only his beloved Sasuke could give him. His body was so addictive, and like every drug, Itachi needed more and more of him with every passing day. He needed to touch him freely, frequently, to quell the savage monkey on his back. Sasuke...

"I can hear you breathing, Sasuke..." he whispered gently.

A sharp intake of breath escaped from beneath the eaves of the bedclothes. Then tiny, shallow pants almost too faint to be heard caressed Itachi's ears. Immediately he felt his cock grow.

"I can hear your heart beating," he continued, loving the sound of Sasuke's rapidly increasing breaths. It was almost as if they were already in the throes of their passionate lovemaking. He stifled the groan rising to his throat as he recalled the look on his darling baby brother's face when he came - twisted in ecstasy.

Sasuke must be waiting for him in tortuous anticipation. Thinking of the moment Itachi would sink his rock hard cock inside his perfect body and make love to him for hours. And Itachi was loath to keep his darling brother waiting...

Without preamble he slid his hands under the bed, almost surprised by the difference in temperature. It almost felt like a sauna under there, moist as well as warm. He must not have been the only one all hot and bothered.

Itachi smiled as one hand found a slender ankle. Soon his right hand found the other, and latched on immediately, before Sasuke started kicking too hard. Itachi stood up and walked backward, efectively dragging his prize out from under the bed.

Sasuke was looking particularly delectable today, he noted with pleasure. Itachi admired the smooth, taught flesh of his legs, flexing tight as he thrashed against his powerful grip. His eyes hungrily traced the swell and curve of Sasuke's peach ass, mouth watering, nearly drooling as he eyed the outline of the crack. Flipping the boy off his belly, Itachi kneeled back down and pinned him underneath his body.

Itachi caught Sasuke by the chin and angled his face so he could look into his eyes. Terror. Pure terror graced the landscape of the boy's smooth visage - the picture of a cornered animal about to be eaten alive. Sasuke could do nothing, nothing but stare in his brother lust-filled eyes. His raging red pulse soon turned cold at Itachi's next words.

"Found you, Sasuke,"

There was something about the lilt of his voice, something about his eyes that just made Sasuke's self control snap. No - he didn't want this.

"I was so horny, Sasuke," Itachi crooned.

Sasuke's skin crawled; he could feel his brother's breath flirting over his burning cheeks. Their faces were so close - close enough to kiss. The boy panicked. He shook his head frantically, eyes wild and starey. No way. They shouldn't be - Itachi shouldn't be doing this to him. They were brothers. He couldn't do this, not again. He just couldn't.

But as usual, Itachi was blinded by the prospect of his own pleasure - not realizing his own little brother was in agony. His eyes were clouded with a familiar fug of lust that no amount of screaming and weeping ever penetrated.

"I'm still hard. Feel me down here..."

Itachi grabbed his brother's hand and rubbed it against his clothed cock. Stung, Sasuke immediately pulled his hand back from its throbbing heat, wheezing, nearly choking...

Having it feel so familiar in his palm - more familiar than even his own - was unnatural. It felt like Sasuke's chest was splitting open from all the bottled-up sobs he refused to let out. But the tears...he could never stop the tears, never the tears.

They coursed down his cheeks like little boiling rivers, washing away his self-esteem, his dignity and little chunks of his sanity in their merciless course. He wondered how this had happened to him, how fate could put him through the experience of seeing his brother's eyes shine with a dirty sheen that just shouldn't be.

The thread broke. Sasuke broke away, unhinged himself in any way he could.

It actually took Itachi by surprise when he felt Sasuke shove his hand against his shoulder. His body shifted, just a little, just enough for the boy to slip out from under him.

With a wide, curious gaze, Itachi watched his baby brother quickly scoot himself away on his rear. Then he started to hug his knees...

That didn't look right.

Itachi frowned as he took in Sasuke's huddled, trembling form with growing displeasure.

He had spoken to Sasuke about this undesirable behaviour before. If there was one thing that Itachi hated, it being rejected. He couldn't stand it. Especially by the love of his life, Sasuke.

If Itachi had not known better - he would think that Sasuke was unwilling to be intimate with him.

Why was his own baby brother being so cruel to him?

"Sasuke..." he whispered, crawling toward his brother...and getting a little too close for Sasuke's taste.

Too close, yet the boy was simply frozen and rooted to the spot. His mind commanded him to haul his ass before it got pounded but his body would not respond. Even when the feel of Itachi's fingers whispering over his skin made him want to scream.

He grabbed his baby brother's chin and lightly brushed his lips against his. Sasuke shuddered in response. He was revolted with himself for feeling pleasure along with the fear. How could this happen to him? He did not even have ownership of his own body, what kind of sick joke was this?

Then his brother's tongue filled his mouth. For a moment it was still - for a moment - and then it was raping the cavern right down to the throat.

Itachi crushed their lips together with brutal force.

The boy couldn't breathe; a tongue was sliding down his throat, jabbing and sawing into his gullet and causing him to gag.

Sasuke's eyes rolled into his head...as he slowly asphyxiated because of the slick tongue blocking up his windpipe.

The little avenue of his brain that could still think supposed that he deserved what he got. He'd bitten Itachi's tongue so many times in the past his brother had gotten sick of it. So one day - one day he'd shoved his long tongue so far down Sasuke's throat he hadn't been able to clamp his jaws shut at all for need of oxygen.

After a few eternal moments the suffocation finally ended. Itachi pulled away from Sasuke so they could both catch their breath.

The poor boy coughed violently as his body tried to clear its airways of saliva. His eyes were watering and he felt ill - sick to the pit of his stomach.

It hurt to breathe and it hurt to cry, but the tears would not stop flowing in this moment of utter despair. It wasn't over. There would be much more before this was over.

oh god.

"Relax Sasuke..."

oh GOD.

The boy only sobbed harder, his shoulders heaving like a little earthquake under Itachi's hot caresses.

His big brother was trying to comfort him, threading his fingers through his hair and hissing sweet nothings in his ear - but Sasuke wasn't listening at all, the boy was inconsolable. His hurt, his scars were far too deep to soothe with skin-deep balm and crocodile tears.

He was too lost, too suffocated by the pain. It was everywhere, in his chest and his sore eyes and clawing up his throat.

(No dont touch me please stop touching stop fucking please...)

A gasp, dangerously close to a wail escaped his torn vocal cords as Itachi began to nuzzle his neck.

Oh he could feel his lips, his lips were so burning and his hands scorched over his skin with their hunger. Sasuke was boiling alive, his brain was cooking - how could Itachi be feeling him up while he was dying?

(nonono i dont want this i dont want him.)

"I want Mother and Father!" Sasuke cried desperately.

His hands turned into claws and began pushing against Itachi's bare chest.

Itachi, the better part of Itachi, frowned at Sasuke's cracked voice. His grip twitched and began to slacken. And for an honest to god moment - he condsidered, seriously considered stopping all of this right now and consoling Sasuke - the way he should be...

But then he heard Sasuke's voice, moaning; for mother, for father, but not for him.

Why not for him?

The roaring beast in his chest roared to life, smothered what little was left of the kindly brother he had once been in a wave of selfishness. The corruption was too far gone. All that remained was a hungry predator ravening for its prey.

And so Itachi became angry. He felt insulted. How dare Sasuke ask for their parents when he was trying to give him all the love he could possibly get? When he loved Sasuke more - whenhe loved him best.

Slapping Sasuke with the back of his hand, wrapping his hands round the boy's wrists, he abruptly stood up and roughly tugged him by the arms to his bedroom.

The lust in his body flared every time Sasuke would stumble and bump against him in the hallway. As they neared the door, Itachi glanced at the younger's tear-streaked face; eyelashes wet and lips kiss-swollen. He looked fevered, cloudy-eyed, with his bangs sticking to his flushed skin - he looked ravishing.

Itachi had to use all his willpower to keep from taking Sasuke right there in the corridor against the wall. Instead he stopped at the nearest doorway and tossed Sasuke inside, onto the floor - already popping the buttons of his shirt as he tore it from his body.

The shock of the fall seemed to cause a break in Sasuke's mournful, pained cries. His mind cleared up a bit - just a bit - enough for him to have a look around. But all thought simply flew from his head when he looked over his shoulder and caught sight of his brother.

The sight of Itachi's blinding nudity caused his nerves to screech at his muscles to move.

Eyes bloodshot and burning, terrified, he tried to crawl to the door quick as he could, but Itachi beat him to the door - and locked it.

"You're my baby now" he was removing his boxers.

He was now fully nude.

His throbbing member stuck out, leaking of precum.

No. No - no - NO!

"You see what you've done, Sasuke?" Itachi asked while pointing to his cock. "You made it hard, now you have to fix it."

NOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke frantically shook his head, heart slamming against his rib cage. No way - no way did he want to go near that thing, let alone fix it.

He'd rather die...oh how he wished he were already dead. But knowing the sicko his brother was he'd probably fuck his own baby brother's corpse till he came hard.

Sasuke registered Itachi moving towards him, almost lightning fast.

Locked into survival mode, he kept moving and swerved to a side in an effort to avoid his brother's lunging form. But he felt a hand wrap round his ankle and drag him away from the door, closer to a vibrantly warm body and a heaving chest.

Sasuke felt every hitch in his brother's breath as he was forcibly stripped, the rug chafed and burned his elbows and belly as he thrashed wildly in blind panic. He did not have to face Itachi to know he was smiling - leering down at him the way a starving man eyes a five-course meal.

But Sasuke was wrong, the smile was not in fact lecherous - but rather serene...almost kind.

The curve of Itachi's lips was pleasant - as he reached down and began to rub Sasuke's right nipple. Right on cue Sasuke arched up his back, his intense sensitivity coming into effect.

The monster in Itachi's chest purred in approval. That's the way he wanted to see Sasuke, writhing underneath him and shivering for his touch. He teased the pink nipple hard, making Sasuke jerk, until he could take no more.

"Itachi, please...stop..."

stop making my own body betray me its dirty so dirtydirty.

"Why? Don't you like me?" Itachi cooed.

Sasuke shuddered as the heat of Itachi's breath puffed over his skin. To be honest... Sasuke truly did not. But he didn't want Itachi to know that and risk a beating in addition to being sexually assaulted.

But he didn't need to answer, Itachi wasn't really listening. Instead his thumb moved to rub the right nipple. He began to fondle both those tingling pink nubs. Gently, slowly, easy. He listened to the soft purrings emerging from his brother's throat. It was almost like scratching a kitten's ears, feeling that low involuntary pleasure reaction vibrate from his voice box. How tantalizing.

Satisfied with these results, Itachi traced the shape of the rosy buds with his index fingers - before they wandered lower. Scorching their impressions on Sasuke's taut, wet skin, further south.

"Why are you...doing this to me?" Sasuke asked.

The same question he always asked when Itachi was having his so-called fun.

Itachi flipped him over onto his back so they could face each other. Sasuke felt like he was under the microscope, being scrutinised intensely by his elder brother. He instinctively tried to curl up into a ball to try and hide his nakedness from the lascivious glint in those eyes.

Above him, a hot pink tongue flickered across the sensuous shape of his brother's leering lips. They moved to speak.

"Because I love you, Sasuke dear. Maybe as soon as I can come up with enough money we could move out together and get married. Now doesn't that sound grand?" Itachi said with a smile.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was too mentally exhausted to think about the future. It was simply too much information to handle now, when he was at the limit of his fortitude. Sasuke could only handle living moment by moment. Trying with all his might to keep from careening over the edge for just one more heartbeat, just one more second, just a little longer...

His overheated eyeballs rolled in their sockets to look down at Itachi's cock. The tip was red and weeping, nearly poking his navel in its rigidness. That had been inside him so many times, countless times he'd seen it up close, had had it in his mouth. The taste of it he would always associate with the salt of tears and the sharp smell of blood. Was he going to have that wretchedthing thrust upon him, thrust into him his whole fucking life?

A savage need rose up in him to hurt it in some way, the way it had hurt him over and over again. He wanted to fuck it up like it had fucked him up.

Then Sasuke's lips pulled back from his teeth in a wicked snarl. His body acted on its own.

And his bony left knee suddenly found its way deep into Itachi's groin. Itachi's eyes grew wide with shock - and then watered in pain. His face twisted into a grimace and grew a delicate shade of green, as if he were about to throw up. A strangle noise escaped his throat as his hands dipped to cup his furiously aching balls.

The boy below him was incredulous as Itachi slumped off his body to the floor beside him. For a few numb, unbelieving moments he did nothing - nothing but stare at his brother's face beading sweat in agony. Until finally, through the haze, Sasuke saw this as his chance to escape his crazy captor. It was as if his world moved in slow motion. It took centuries to get to his feet, millenia to run rowards his brother's bedroom door.

All colour disappeared from the world, all sound except for the wet thud of blood in his temples. He fumbled and clawed with lock and key for an entire aeon before the door swung open and he could run out. And run he did, with painfully heavy footfalls, his body seeming to stiffen and seize up at every stride. He had to get out, he daren't look back, he needed to flee before Itachi regained the strengh to give him chase

The rooms sped by him at a snail's pace, one by one, endlessly stretching out around him like a maze. But there - in front of him - was the front door, swimming before his eyes.

"Little brother...you know you shouldn't have done that."

Sasuke heard his brother's growl, and remembered all the sounds of the soundtrack to his life. The sound of screaming, of desperate moaning, lying words and tearful sobs. Almost immediately it became harder to move his legs. He felt like he was running through water, with no traction and no grip to keep him from careening off course.

As soon as he felt Itachi grab him, his body went numb. The fingers clutching the handle of the front door froze. He didn't move when Itachi dug his fingers into his hair and yanked him back inside. When he locked the door, Saskuke didn't react.

His mind was devoid of emotion when Itachi hauled him around to drill him with his piercing gaze. Itachi's expression was cold.

"Why, little brother? Why do you want me to hurt you?" he whispered.

For a moment Sasuke had the insane urge to holler, same reason i want you to repeatedly ass rape me, right in Itachi's face, spittle and all. He saw himself do it too, saw how his brother's eyes would widen in shock, and then slit in fury.

He wanted to do it. He knew he was already fucked, so he might as well. He might as well...

Suddenly the air around him shifted. The temperature seemed to drop, stilling his tongue behind his teeth. Sasuke did not utter the damning words and only shivered. It was the feeling of calm before the storm.

Then Itachi delivered a powerful punch to his gut. So hard his teeth nearly snapped his tongue in two. Blood began to coat his mouth in thin sheets, quickly dripping out the corner of his lips and down his face.

Sasuke groaned and doubled over in pain - but it didn't stop Itachi. His brother just kept landing more punches and blows around various places on his body. A fist made contact with Sasuke's nose and a sickening crack penetrated the air. He fell to the floor. Only when blood began to spout fron his nostrils did Itachi stop the brutal beating.

Itachi reached down and slowly lapped up the blood from his brother's lips. Sasuke shivered at the feel of his flickering tongue, opening his eyes and gaving his brother a worn-out, fearful look. And Itachi had a twisted smile on his face.

"Your punishment is not over yet." he whispered.

Wait, what does he mean?, Sasuke thought to himself.

"I wanted to do it in the bedroom, but I guess we can continue here in the living room with all the windows open...didn't know you liked having an audience watch us."

Itachi swept two fingers over Sasuke's face, smearing them with the blood from Sasuke's wounds. As soon as they were coated with redness he shoved them deep inside Sasuke's entrance.

"Nngh!"

e yelled in pain as Itachi began to twist and scissor his fingers inside him.

"Oh Sasuke, I love you so much..."

(that's a lie, you liarliar!")

Itachi pulled his fingers away out of his brother when he felt Sasuke was ready and thrust his entire cock inside in one painful thrust.

And the world was filled with pain, searing, excruciating pain.

"ITACHI! PLEASE STOP THIS, IT HURTS!" Sasuke screamed out desperately.

Sasuke broke down in tears once again, his eyeballs aching and throbbing in his skull. He didn't care how vulnerable he looked, he just wanted Itachi to pull out of him immediately.

His ass felt like it had been set on fire. No matter how many times Itachi would violate him, he was never physically or emotionally prepared for the assault. He didn't think he would ever be ready. He couldn't take it, he couldn't stand it.

Everytime Itachi went in and out, in and out of him, Sasuke thought he was going to split apart and die. The sweat running down from Itachi's face and dripping down to his, mixing with his tears - the way it felt nearly drove him out of his mind. And as he grabbed Sasuke's dick and began to slowly jack him off, Sasuke started trying to writhe and twist away.

"Nh...Itachi...stop p-please don't touch me there..."Sasuke whined.  
"Why?" Itachi answered calmly.

Why? How could he even ask something like that? Sasuke told him to stop because Sasuke didn't like it. He hated the way his body would grow excited and his mind cringed in horror. He hated the way right was mixed in with the wrong. It made him feel conflicted and dirty.

When Itachi touched him there, Sasuke's skin would crawl. How many years had he been forced to endure it? How many years had he been saying that, don't touch me there? Why did his brother never listen to him any more? That was the true question. Why?

In a delerium of agony, Sasuke tried to push Itachi off but his body. Of course it didn't work - nothing ever did for him, nomatter how hard he tried. He was weak. So weak from exhaustion and blood loss, he could do nothing, nothing as Itachi easily slapped his hand away to continue his fierce ministrations.

And that was when Sasuke's heart broke - shattered into pieces for what seemed like the millionth time. It never got easier. It never got better, all of this, everything was going down a slippery slope. With no way to claw his way back up...he was trapped.

It was in that moment that Sasuke decided that he hated his brother for his shameless betrayal.

He hated him for taking his pride - the one thing he had left in his life.

Goddamn you. Goddamn you!

The tears had finally stopped flowing, for there were no more to shed. He didn't feel that hot hard thing thrashing around in him anymore, the pain faded to a dull throb inside him. Sasuke did not deny the strain in his muscles or the weird flutter of his heart. Something in him just - stopped.

But even as his conciousness faded away and he passed out from exhaustion, Itachi still continued jack him off and thrust deeper inside him - to his heart's content...

O beloved brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke had finally woke up from that unpleasant ordeal his oh so loving older brother dared to call love-making. It was no surprise that the entire lower half of his body was in incredible pain and his eyesight is blurred, it was not like it matters anymore. This feeling was just another repeat of events of the past, events where Itachi had complete ownership of his body and sasuke remains powerless in preventing him from preforming his sick deeds. No, nothing matters anymore when your soul and body belong to a monster you are forced to call your older brother.

He damned Itachi for taking his humanity away from him. He damned the day he every thought he was a descent human being.

Itachi Uchiha...Sasuke nearly laugh at the thought that the beast was even deserving of a name, even the thought that someone given birth to him was almost hilarious. Sasuke as slowly regain his sight he had now just realized that he was in his bedroom, Itachi must have carried him to his room after he finished 'his business'. He lifted the sheets and saw a horrific collection bruises and teeth marks on his inner thighs, dry semen and blood was still visible along with trails that cut through the mess as if he tried to lick it off.

Why?

Why even bother questioning it? They were Itachi's friendly reminder of the other night, a friendly reminder of the nonexisting love which Itachi calms there is. God, how he wished it was all a blur.

Sasuke saw no sign of Itachi anywhere, almost as if he'd vanished. Right now that was the least of Sasuke's concerns at the moment, he have to get himself clean off. He slowly slide off his mattress wincing at the sharp pain as he tries limp his way to the bathroom, regardless of the burn sensation he felt with each step.

When he reached his bathroom, he'd made sure to lock the door behind and for extra security a chair under the knob. Something he did regularly after Itachi ambushed him while showering once. Sasuke was already fully exposed so he turned his shower to the warmest temperature and step inside. He winced a bit at the pain he received as the water hit his bruised body but, relax as he slowly adjust to it.

He watch the water from the hose go down his arm and through the drain, the water at the bottom turned a reddish-brown color as it washed away the stains but not memory of Sasuke's night.

'Stupid brother, damn you for making me like this'

One of Sasuke's major irritations is feeling helpless. Helplessness was not acceptable but, what else was he suppose to feel when he has a psychotic nightmare living in his house? And on top of that he wants to make his own brother his wife? What kind of sick fiend was he dealing with!?

Sasuke knew he had to get as far away as he could from Itachi, but he have not the slightest clue where to flee to. Who could he tell, the police? No, there father controls the entire force. If they knew about their boss's two sons dirty secret. . . No, he can't let that happen. And if his mother finds out it would break her heart. It was all Itachi's fault, he was breaking this family apart just because he can't stop his himself from shoving his dick into his younger brother.

He was stuck.

Itachi, he listen to the water run from upstairs. He was right under Sasuke's bedroom bathroom which was above the kitchen. Itachi smiled, glad to know his 'boyfriend' was still able to move around as he hummed himself a tune.

He was preparing his brother breakfast with the hope that later, he and Sasuke could snuggle up against each other and watch a romantic movie. What happened the other night Itachi admitted that lust clouded his mind. He behaved like some sort of savage beast and there ws no excuse for what he'd done. But, part of the blame was also on Sasuke, if he hadn't tried hurt him it would of went so smoothly. Still, Itachi let his anger got the best of him again. He promised himself he will be more kinder but, nothing ever goes right when ever they try to be intimate. Sasuke just keep pushing him away, almost as if he really didn't want it.

Itachi shook his head no to that thought, that was not it. Sasuke, loves him! But, he was still just a child. No matter how mature he may seem, he just was to young to know what he truly wants. Luckily, he has a kind big brother who knows exactly what he wants and will help guide him to a wonderful and successful life. Itachi can picture it now, the two of them in a happy home, happily married and with their adopted child. A happy family... A very happy family. He just wished his love would just see it they way he did. Their future looks bright but right now itachi needs to focus on the present.

The romantic night he planned for today sounds like a splendid idea. He couldn't help but, think back to his question. Why the very man he was so passionately in love with yet understood, why he loves him so much? wasn't it obvious? Or Itachi didn't yet proved how strong their connection was? Sasuke was still too young to fully comprehend.

Itachi, turned off the stove and glance around the room. Just then a thought had popped in Itachi's mind.

An idea, he wanted to do for some time but never have the chance to do so because Sasuke will never be willing to do. But why does that even matter now, Sasuke was in his control now he has no say so in anything, later in life he will understand that Itachi is doing all this just for them and the perfect life they will share in the future. Itachi pull the skillet of fried fish, eggs and rice and rest it on a damp cloth as he walk toward a lonely video camera that was sitting on the edge of the counter on the other side. He turned it on and glance through the contents, nothing but just pictures and videos he made when he was taking a filming class at the community college.

The event from last night started out a bit rocky but, later things went out smoothly and beautifully. Though, Sasuke was out durning the beautiful intimate portion of their night together, recording the events for tonight (If things goes smoothly) Sasuke would be able to watch the clip and see how special it was.

Maybe Sasuke might agree to doing something like that again chuckled at the thought and places the camera back at its previous spot and fix both his and Sasuke's plate and waited for him to finish in the shower before he eat.

The water was at freezing when Sasuke exit the shower. He wrapped a white towel around his waist so he won't get the chills from the cool air hitting his nude body. Wiped the fog off the mirror, the image he saw nearly scared him. He was bruised from Itachi 'disiplining him' nothing but black and blue. He notice that Itachi avoided his eyes, which Itachi himself quoted that his eyes were the most beautiful part of his body other than his manhood. A busted lip, bruised cheek and a random bite mark on his nipple. Yeah, he'll cherish these forever. Sasuke left the bathroom, he no longer want to look at his face.

Once he'd dried off he put on a pair of clean black boxers from his drawer, dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Nothing to fancy, just comfortable for him to wear.

Sasuke wanted to stay in his room forever...stay somewhere safe. Regardless where he hides his brother will find him and drag him back towards his clutches. Doors can be broken, hidding spots could be found.

Once he summoned up the courage to open his door he walked downstairs with his head dropped like a zombie, he know the bastard son of Satan is waiting for him in the kitchen, avoiding him will not do any good so Sasuke just sallow up his fear and enter the kitchen.

Itachi's eyes glowed as he quietly watched his younger sibling passed right by him and took the seat right in front of him in the other side of the large kitchen table. For once Sasuke notice how much he was remind of his mother when Itachi smiles, he did had her kind face but his father's terrible attitude... guess that means he wasn't adopted, Sasuke joked with himself.

"Good morning, my love. . . No morning kiss?" Sasuke fliched when he heard his voice but returned to his original posture. He stared at the plate wondering if Itachi put any drugs or something revolting in his food. He took the fork set beside the plate and picked around it looking and examining it. Itachi softly chuckled. "Don't worry Sasuke. . . It's safe to eat." Sasuke stared at this brother with angry eyes. He try to calm himself down but, the longer he was around Itachi the more pissed of he gets.

"You expect me to trust you!?" Sasuke growled through his teeth. "Well do you!?" Itachi sighed.

"I was just doing what was best for us Sasuke. No need to get yourself worked up..." He got up from his chair and grab a new plate. "If you don't trust me, I'll fix you a new plate right in front of you."

"Fuck you Itachi, I wished you were dead!" Sasuke jumped from his seat and walked towards the exit. This has really set Itachi off, he truly was a very short tempered man. Out of anger he threw the empty plate right at the back of Sasuke's head. He watched as Sasuke fell to the ground knock out and with a bloody head

.". . . don't. . .say. . .that" he growled. He walked towards his little brother and then sadness had hit him, his poor little angel was hurt. If Sasuke hadn't been so rude and wished his death Itachi wouldn't have done that. There goes a plesant morning breakfast with his sweetheart and this time Itachi blamed himself, he need to control his anger. But, it was just too hard for him not to get caught in the heat of the moment. He ran to Sasuke to see if he could aid him in anyway possible; he just couldn't live with himself if Sasuke was seriously hurt. No, he just can't.

Sasuke eyes slowly open. The only thing felt extreme pain in the back of his head.

He moved his hand slowly to touch the spot where his head received the blow, he then looked up and see his brother hovering over top of him. He didn't say anything, he just stared and listen as Itachi repeatedly said the words 'I'm sorry'. He focused his attention back to his fingers and saw blood running down them. He could also feel coming wet going down his back as well. He was bleeding. Sasuke began to rapidly shake as Itachi grab his blood fingers and smiled down at him.

"You know, seeing you in pain is a major turn on." Itachi growled. He shoved his brother fingers in his mouth to get a taste.

Sasuke screamed for Itachi to let him go, but his brother blocked his pleads out and only focus on his brother's sweet taste. Sasuke face twisted in pure disgust. That feeling of Itachi's tongue swirling around his fingers, wasnjust enough to drive him mad. Itachi pulled the fingers out of his mouth and smiled. "You taste lovely. . . I will forgive that comment of yours if you do me one favor and give yourself to me. . ." Itachi softly said. Sasuke began to freak out and kicked like a feral beast.

Just then the phone ring.

Both boys knew it was their parents calling in to check on them just like they'd promised they will do. Sasuke was just as paralyze as Itachi, they stared at the phone as if it was an intruder coming to slay them both. This might be a blessing in disguise, all he have to do is run and tell his parents what was really going on between the two. He no longer cared about how he would look or how their parents will react, he just wanted to get away from Itachi as soon as possible. He twisted his body to get him freed from the maniac's grip. Once again the race was beginning, this time the goal was the phone instead of the door. Sasuke can feel his heart accelerating as he hustle to his goal, Itachi must not win.

It was not to far. He already had the scene in his head played out that he tells them the truth, Itachi gets arrested and hopefully put in some nut house and his parents never allow that sick fucker to have any contact with him. It would play out that way too but, Itachi has fast very fast reflexes. He grab hold of his brother by the hair and used his free hand to hold both arms behind his back.

"Now I am going to answer the phone, one peep and I swear to god..." That smile on his face was very misleading to his threat.

"Swear to god what? You going to rape me. . . again?" Sasuke got a hard slap across his face from the back of Itachi's hand.

"Watch your tone my sweet baby brother, I could've broken your neck just for running away again." Itachi said with a smile on his face. He picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello? Oh, Mother. . . How is your trip?"

"Itachi, is everything alright? The neighbors across the street call my cell and said there was screaming. . ."

"Everything is fine. Sasuke and I were just horse-playing around and I guess we were a tad bit too loud." Itachi lied, he glanced at Sasuke to remind him to keep his mouth shut. (Yeah, everything was just fine. A week of the game cat and mice sure does lift the spirits) Sasuke narrowed his eyes and lip the words 'Fuck you' to his brother. Itachi playfully stuck out his tongue.

"Okay, but we are coming anyway to check on you two. We'll be home in three days, kay?" Itachi eyes widen. Sasuke couldn't necessarily hear what was being said on the other line but, it has to be something important to catch Itachi off guard like that. Itachi looked at Sasuke once again before answering his mother.

". . . Fine. . ."

"I love you, Itachi. Tell Sasuke I love him too." She said.

"I will." Itachi mumbled before hanging up. He exhaled and let go of Sasuke's ear. Sasuke crawled away to keep his distance from Itachi as he held his red ear in his hand. Itachi looked pissed, his eyes were glued on Sasuke and they were intimidating. Itachi look as if he could kill something right now.

"Why won't you just leave me alone." Sasuke screamed . Itachi just stared at his brother, he then began to mess around with his belt buckle and pulled it out the loops of his pants, he gave Sasuke a demented smile.

"We already went over this Sasuke, I love you and secretly you feel the same, you just haven't accept your feelings yet. In the future you will be my wife and one of the wife's duties is to lay in bed with their husband."

With each word Itachi began to slowly pull his pants down. Sasuke's eyes widen when he see that Itachi is already fully erect. Last night was repeating itself all over agian. He quickly got on his feet and decide to go out through the kitchen back door since it was the closest door for him to escape, Itachi looked upset he didn't want his love to run from him. He chase after Sasuke and caught him before his hand reached the door handle. He pulled him from far away from the door, he did not need others getting in to there private relationship. At least not now. Itachi slammed his sweetheart into a wooden chair.

There was a roll of duct tape on the stand. Itachi grabbed it and pulled out the tape. "Kiss me Sasuke..." Sasuke, for once kept his mouth sealed he didn't want his filthy mouth on him. Itachi noticed his brother's refusal. He loves it when he plays hard to get, it just gets him more aroused... Itachi smashed his lips on Sasuke's, his tongue tried to pry its way in but, teeth block it.

"No fair." He pouted and wrapped tape around Sasuke's mouth. Next was Sasuke's arms and legs which was a struggle since Sasuke was kicking for his life but, Itachi got them too. Itachi, held on the back of his chair dragging him tto the basement door. He paused and sat Sasuke back, he back began to hurt from moving Sasuke while him kicking and muffled screaming.

"Please, Sasuke I don't want to let go and have you tumbling down." Sasuke know Itachi will drop him so he kept still till he reached the end of the stairs than once again he try to fight the restraints. Itachi sat on Sasuke's lap and started rocking back and forth, the young Uchiha could feel his brother's cock hitting his stomach and leaving a damp spot on his shirt.

His hand slide down the inside Sasuke's pants and begin to touched Sasuke. That very hand start moving up and down between Sasuke's legs trying to get him aroused, he completely pulled out Sasuke's member and rub it against his own coating it in his fluids.

"Mhmm, love me Sasuke..." Itachi moaned. "That feels good, don't it. Just has to tickle you.'" He increased the speed and got a bit more violent with his movements. Sasuke muffled screams but, once again Itachi blocked out any pleads made by Sasuke. He threw his head back as he came close to...

"No Sasuke, not yet." Itachi said, though he was reffering to himself. He let go of his brother and walked upstairs to retrieve somethings. "Be right back my love." He kissed Sasuke's cheek and went Itachi was gone Sasuke begin to struggle against the tape, he manage to break his hands loose but his arm was still bound to the chair, which was tricky because the amount of tape Itachi wrapped around was so tight that he need a knife to cut.

God must have been on his side today because his father's power saw was at the edge of the table left out, if Sasuke could just get to it he might be able to rub his arm against it and free himself.

He jump to scoot the chair closer and closer to it. The task wasn't easy the wooden chair was pretty heavy, Sasuke was sweating and nearly out of breath but, the most progress he made was one two feet. So close just another few feet, He start to scoot again with all his might he pushed even harder. But, Sometimes things don't go the way they were planned because Itachi was standing right behind him with a camera and a bottle of wine.

"You're not trying to leave me again, well foolish brother?"Sasuke gasped, he couldn't turn around because he was still bound to chair, not like it would make any difference fear what made him not want to look.

"You just won't understand my love for you. Actually I'm surprised you have gone this far, I was thinking maybe a few centimeters at best, that chair is pretty heavy. Let me guess, Father's electric saw?" Itachi said while setting up the tripod and adjusting the camera angle.

'Damn you!' Sasuke shouted.

He switched it on. Sasuke's eyes grew in confusion. Itachi noticed and laughed a bit.

"I want our beautiful moment to be something we can watch over and over. . . Oh, Sasuke let's make this so beautiful. And then you will see... you then understand" Itachi said with a gleam in his eye. He gently pulled the tape off his lips and arms and kissed him till they were on the ground. Itachi used the remote to push recorded and the red light began to shine along with a beep. Sasuke glanced up at the camera, this was embarrassing he can't allow Itachi to do this, No way in hell!

"Stop it please!" Itachi ignored Sasuke's plead for help. His hand work down to Sasuke's sore backside and stuck one finger inside his anus.

Sasuke screamed in pain, it already hurt so badly and he could have felt blood running down his leg, he tried to push him of but he was so drained and Itachi was much stronger than him. No way he would be able to escape him. "I can't believed you're still this tight, You are squeezing my finger so hard you might break it, be careful sweetheart. You don't want to hurt your dear brother?"

"..." Sasuke turned his head, he just couldn't face him. Especially, when he was having his inside described by his own flesh and blood."Let's stretch you out a bit my darling." Itachi mumbled, he reached out for a box he conveniently placed in the basement full of sex toys, he dug inside the box looking for something he could play with. He pulled out a large black vibrator and gave it a lick. Sasuke stared at the object with fear, was he seriously going to shove that thing inside of him... He normally would try to fight his crazy brother off but Itachi wouldn't allow him to. "These are my toys but, I don't mind sharing them with you."

"Itachi, please lets talk this out please?"

"Baby, what is there to talk about. If you didn't pass out on me while we were intertwine you would have felt the magic I experienced. Don't worry I'm going to make sure you feel every fucking bit of it. I'm going to fuck you to the ground and make you scream my name!"Each word Itachi was becoming more and more animalistic, he grab a hand full of Sasuke's hair and pry his mouth open with his fingers.

"Pucker up my dear..." He shoved his tongue in Sasuke's mouth so fast he didn't even had time to react, he could feel his brothers tongue exploring around his mouth leaving his taste in his mouth. Every moment of this will be captured on tape, every single moment of Sasuke's pain. All on that fucking camera...Itachi flips Sasuke on his stomach and had his bottom facing towards him, though he was squirming to let free. Itachi pop open the wine and pour half of it all over Sasuke body he drunk the rest of it in about two or three gulps. He set the empty bottle aside and spread his brothers cheeks open to get a good look at his target.

"Look at how tasty you look Sasuke, you do want it. I see your hole twitching for my cock. Begging so greedly." Itachi teased and rubbed it a bit. He quickly devour Sasuke's hole and fucked him with his tongue. Itachi click on the zoom in setting in the remote to get a better picture. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, the taste of his lovely brother was just too much. He finally snapped out and gave a quick kiss before pulled away.

"You sick fucking bastard! How can you even-" Sasuke words was cut short, his brother shoved the black vibrator in his mouth. It was too thick and large it he was choking on the used object.

"Finally a good use for that mouth. Suck on it quick, I want to play with you now." There was really no way out of this was there. Sasuke wished right now that he had a different brother, he wished for anything.

But, no God or whatever is in control of his fucked up life gave him a fucked up brother who has a fucked up obsession with him. God, or whoever probably enjoy fucking up Sasuke's life. On top of that the people who protect them were on a fucking trip.

He was just fucked.

"Open your mouth you're taking too long." Itachi shouted as he grab the vibrator and forced it deep into his brother's lower regions, the force was so great he began to bleed. Itachi flipped it on to max power then he let Sasuke go.

"Remove it and I will make you pay the price, don't fuck with me." Itachi threaten him. He stood up and pulled the camera off the tripod, he smiled as he capture Sasuke squirming as the vibration near a sensitive spot making him go insane.

"Pull it out! Pull it out please!"

"Oh, shit. Look at you. Stand up and twerk for me." Itachi had no idea why he was following his instructions but he stood up and began to shake his hips, doing some form of twerking while have something buzz in his ass.

He could hear Itachi's chuckles as he tape every moment of his brother. "Oh god you're so beautiful." Sasuke blushed at his brothers comment. He felt the vibrator slip out of him why he was shaking and fell on the floor and it buzz and spin on the floor.

"That's okay, pick it up and shove it back. Then continue to dance"

Sasuke couldn't be any more embarrassed. Itachi couldn't be any more hornier this.


	3. Chapter 3

Face towards the ground, both arms pulled back, and a psycho brother pounding inside makes the perfect recipe for incestuous rape. Itachi shamed his entire family by his sickness and he has no guilty conscience about the situation. Itachi was inside of him again, he couldn't stop him from doing this. Sasuke's arms were just too weak to push the fully grown man away from him, his legs would not obey his brain commands to run when he sees the fully erected penis come closer and closer to him. Sasuke hated the way his body would grow excited when they are engaged in sexual intercourse, he didn't want it! He never did!

His eyes were sealed tight, his teeth was grinding and his knuckles turned white as he ball them up in a tight fist. Sasuke tried to bite the tip of his tongue as a way to some what relieve the pain he was feeling. It didn't help, his mind focus on that thick long cock going in and out of him. The pain he feels while being stretch open was just unbearable. For a second he actually believe that this was how he was going to die, anal trauma. He felt Itachi's nails clawed its way down his back, leaving a trail of welts on Sasuke's back. In the sick mind of Itachi Uchiha, he turned Sasuke's cries for help to satisfying moans, words like 'no' and 'stop' turns into 'please, don't stop' 'more'.

He didn't see this as torture like his angelic lover did, he didn't understand why it was so torturous? Didn't it felt good? Was he not satisfying to Sasuke? Was he really not that good enough? Itachi shook that thought out of his mind, of course he was. He was the perfect lover for Sasuke and no one will ever be any better than him. It was not coincidence that he and his sweetheart would be born in the same family together, it was not coincidence how their bond was stronger than any other siblings. No, the divine power from above that made it that way. Sasuke was his lover sent down by the heavens. He was Itachi's little angel.

Itachi, made animal like moans as he felt his brother's heated insides squeezed him tight, pulling him in. A mixture of grunts, groans and heavily breath filled the room as he tore his way into his brother. He wiped the drool from his mouth and continues to plow his way inside. He didn't pay too much attention to the blood seeping out of Sasuke's abused hole, he was only focused on his own sick pleasures.

He looked up at the camera and smiled. He was glad they were doing this, he was so glad that Sasuke behaved long enough to allow this wonderful opportunity to be captured on camera. He just couldn't wait to re watch the video with Sasuke snuggled in his arms, he would finally see the full beauty of their deep connection. He raised his unwilling partners face up towards the direction of the camera to get an image of his face recorded. Sasuke looked like he had been though hell, his face was wet from sweat and tears. The expression on his red face said that he has been broken, his heart and spirit had shatter long ago. All that was left was an empty shell of a person that used to had full trust, true love. All of those feelings had died now.

"Sasuke is mine and will always be mine." He said to himself increasing his speed, Sasuke torn his nails to the ground. He wanted to find someway to end the pain. He was feeling light head but, his body won't allow him to pass out, he was going experience the worst of it. "He will always love me..." Itachi said between moans.

Strange how he all of a sudden thought about his father.

He remember how his father wanted to groom Itachi into a mini him. Always praising him and telling Sasuke he should be more like him, Itachi was quote on quote the perfect son and Sasuke was just the bonus baby. He wonders how his father will feel once he discovers his beloved son is a fucking incest pedo rapist, the child he oh so wanted Sasuke to become. Yeah, their father will be so proud of them both. He also began to think about how Itachi was before he was born, how he acted around school mates. Was he a creepy stalker as a kid or these feelings didn't show till after Sasuke's birth. Either Itachi has never been a normal person or has he always been this way?

Itachi thrusts deeper into Sasuke when he realized his mind was no longer on their activity. He bent down and lick the back of his younger brother's neck, sending shivers down his spine. He felt Itachi hitting his sweet spot and moan in reaction. He couldn't control himself. Sasuke could feel the blood rush down to his own penis, he was getting turned on by this punishment. His mind rejected every bit of this moment, but his body said he wants more of it. That he needs more of it. He could resist the need to put his hand between his legs and jerk off to this. Was he turning to a slut? Why does he have the sudden need to do this, with his own kin.

He gasped when he felt Itachi slapped his ass and squeezed hard. He was enjoying himself way too much. He love the warmth of Sasuke's body, the way his body would squeezed him tight. The boy was just so delicious and he wasn't able to resist the temptation. Itachi was like a child in a candy factory and Sasuke or should he said Sasuke's body was just too damn delicious to resist. Itachi, who had his eyes closed the entire time, open them and stared at his brother penis slapping his belly. Itachi shook his head in disappointment, this is why Sasuke can never enjoy anything. He refuses to play along. "My gosh, Sasuke. Do I have to jerk you off each time." He said. Not waiting for an answer he wrapped his fingers around his brother appendage and rubbed his thumb on the red tip. "So slick."

"Stop it, I don't want to hear it" Sasuke Yelled. He can't lie, it felt damn good but this was Itachi.

Itachi was taking it slow too. He move his hand up and down while at the same time making comments describing the texture of Sasuke's penis. The most embarrassing thing ever. Sasuke just wanted this to be over... he can't take it anymore. He released himself into Itachi's right palm. Itachi raised it to his face and lick the mess of his hand, savoring the flavor and the creamy texture. His brother taste so sweet it made his skin crawl. "I love the snack, baby brother." Sasuke just pretend that he didn't hear that.

Sasuke felt something burn inside and Itachi slowing down his movements, he was finish doing whatever he wanted to do with him but, didn't bother pull out until the next five minutes. Itachi wiped his brother down and redressed him in his clothes from earlier, he carried his beloved the upstairs and sat in the couch while snuggling him in his arms.

The tears flowed from Sasuke's eyes, shinned as the sun from the window hit it. He didn't want to give Itachi the satisfaction of seeing him break down but the pain was just too much. Itachi got what he wanted to see, Sasuke broken. The boy was beginning to lose his mind, He was going to be his brother's slut for his life and for what reason? What did he do to deserve the much pain and suffering? Itachi hushed him and move his younger brother's head to his chest to listen to his heart beating. A way his mother used to comfort him when he a toddler.

"Shh, hush now my baby. It's all over. It's all over...shh..." he said sweetly, he humped a quiet tune to keep him from getting even more upset. "Your brother is sorry. I should have been more gentle on you baby, oh honey you must be in extreme pain right now." Sasuke looked his monster in the eye, why did he always do that? He acts like a complete psycho one minute next minute he so concern and caring like some split personality disorder or something, whatever it is something is not right.

"Sasuke, do you want something for the pain? An ice pack or something?"

"Destroy it..." Sasuke murmured.

Itachi blinked and smiled innocently. He stroked Sasuke's soft hair and continued to hum. He stopped when Sasuke grabbed his hand and shoved it off his head.

"Destroy it..." he hissed.

Itachi smiled again. "Destroy what honey?"

Was he being serious? "Don't give me that crap! destroy that goddamn tape!"

"What tape?" Itachi asked. Sasuke knew he was playing with him as if he was stupid. This was pissing Sasuke off more and more, he was already grinding his teeth.

"You aren't playing tricks on me right? How the fuck you can't remember what just happen twenty minutes ago you fucking liar! How could you not remember that hell you put me through down the basement?" He shouted. He slammed his fist on Itachi's chest hoping that it would hurt his brother but, it had no effect on him. "DESTROY IT, NOW!" He demanded.

"And what if I say, no?" Itachi calmly said. "What if I say, I am going to make copies of this tape and send it to all your friends and enemies to enjoy? You know I think that might be a good idea." He said.

Sasuke eyes widen but, he knew Itachi wasn't through yet. "Earlier, I was just thinking about using that tape to show our parents after we settled in a place of our own and prove to them how real our love is but, sharing it with your friends might be better. Showing them what true love means versus that pathetic high school romance they go through. "

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Itachi was one hundred percent serious about this topic. He really would go through with it... he was sick enough no... he has the big enough balls to show their parents but, including complete strangers!? Just to prove how deep 'their' love was? "You can't! My reputation will be destroyed!" Sasuke complained, painfully aware of how much he sounded like a sixteen year old girl when he said that sentence.

"Then I will kill them if they dare make fun of us. If they dare make fun of our love." Itachi lowered his eyes brows and his tone was stern. He was dead serious about this. Sasuke could not believe that he would go as far as murder to fight for something that was not there. He couldn't help but let the tears in his eyes run down his cheeks, he didn't understand why his life had to be filled with so much pain.

Why him? Why he was cursed with the sibling from Hell, why he have to live his daily life running and protecting his ass from being violated? Why can't Itachi understand that no means no!? Itachi rubbed his hand up and down his brother's bottom thinking that the reason Sasuke was crying was because of the pain. Sasuke shivered as the man keep caressing him like that. "Itachi, what did I do to make you want to hurt me like this."

Itachi frowned at Sasuke's question, he told him before this was love. That they were destined to be together forever, a future of happiness but he was just not listening. Itachi knew the truth but, Sasuke was just not getting it at all. He tried so hard to show him, maybe it was just not hard enough but one day he will understand and be thanking Itachi everyday once he realize. He was still too young.

"Let's take a bath together and wash all this grime off of us. Trust baby you will find it very soothing. " Itachi bend down and kiss his brother's lips ignoring the whimpering that came from his mouth.

He help Sasuke up and helped lead him towards the downstairs bathroom. The bathroom was large for being just a guest bathroom, the walls were nothing but mirror mosaics, the porcelain was pearl white with a golden painted lid and the tub was large enough to fit four people in comfortably. Their parents love to live in luxury and they have more than enough money to do so.

There was a roll of cream color scent candles surrounding the tub, Itachi dip Sasuke in the empty tub gently before lighting all the candles, filling the room with a cinnamon vanilla fragrance. Itachi then got in the tub before turning on the bath water and setting temperature to a murky warm. He put in half a box of lavender bath salt along with bath bubbles. All for his baby brother, he wanted to soothe him from all the pain. Sasuke had to admit that it was pretty relaxing but, it's too hard for him to relax with 'him' sitting in front of his face. Smiling...

"Hmm, Sasuke. Come over here and relax with your big brother?" Itachi requested, he open his legs apart wide enough for Sasuke to settle himself between. Sasuke face turned red, no way in hell he was going to sit between Itachi's legs naked and have that thing poking him the entire time. Nope, he was good right where he's at. Sasuke shook his head no.

"Sasuke, I asked you to come towards me. " Sasuke stay where he was. He didn't want to start another fight with his brother, he will just lose anyway. Itachi moved towards Sasuke and pulled the boy towards him regardless if he wanted to or not. Sasuke nearly had a heart attack when he felt his brother's erection poke his lower back. (How could he be horny again! Didn't he had enough fucking me!) He would move away but, Itachi's arms wrapped around Sasuke's small body.

"Does this feel, Sasuke?" Itachi said, he inhaled the scent of Sasuke's hair and couldn't help but moan. "My ass hurts." He growled.

"Didn't I say I was sorry?"

"Sorry does not make up for years of mental anguish and pain, Itachi do you have any idea, even the slightest clue how much I wish I was dead after you assaulted me? How much I wish for something, ANYTHING, to stop the pain that I feel inside? What did I ever fucking do to you!? And don't give me that fucking love shit!" Sasuke screamed, he had to let out all of his frustration on Itachi, every single second he was around him he felt nothing but fear. This time he was going to stop running and confront his demons head on.

"I hate you Itachi Uchiha I hate the very air you breathe!"

Itachi had his eyes closed, he thought deeply about what Sasuke said. "I tried so hard,"

Sasuke tilted his head a little confused.

"I tried so hard to make you understand. I have been such a great brother to you and this how you repay me? Gave you the love you deserve, treated you as if you were a king and dealt with your rude behavior. And this is what I get!?" The tone of his voice change the more he thought about the fact that his beloved may not love him the way he wanted to. The sheer idea of the possibility that Sasuke didn't express the same emotions and affection was nearly insane to Itachi. But, still he was just not getting it.

"No, you will run from me! You tell me that I am crazy, our love is wrong! You sound like them! The confused and ignorant individuals who can't accept how beautiful the relationship between us is and will always be, which you call sick! You DO love me, Sasuke!" Itachi shouted at the top of his lungs. His eyes were beginning to tear up, his breathing was rapidly increasing. His right hand traveled quickly to his chest and the left hand latched on a bunch of Itachi's long black silky hair. In his mind, he thought he was suffering from a fatal heart attack but, his mouth continues to go on about how much he and Sasuke was fated to be together.

Sasuke noticed his brother was gasping between breaths, his face turned blood-red and Itachi was beginning to speak much more slowly. He thought that Itachi was just playing with his heartstrings and try to get his attention, but something was off from the other occasions he try to fake an emergency. Sasuke slowly stood up, water dripped off his naked athletic body, he stepped a foot on to the plush white bad rug. To his surprise Itachi didn't go all ape shit and try to pull him in. He just gasped again and reached his arm out begging for Sasuke not to leave him alone. Sasuke, place another foot on the rug.

He was out from the tub, away from his sick sibling.

Itachi didn't stop him either. But, something astonishing happen... Sasuke turned his head to see his older sibling, his stranger of the night, the monster of his nightmares, his rapist in tears. Shaking with both hands on his chest, gasping for the breath of air. Sasuke then realized that his... aniki... was in trouble. Something bad was happening. Sasuke looked up, there really was a God up there! Hallelujah! Itachi was getting what he deserves!

Years of fucking hell, Itachi was finally paying for it.

Sasuke didn't yet want to call the police about his brother, he was to busy laughing he ass off as Itachi slipped slowly into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

How amusing it was that Itachi Uchiha himself was having a panic attack.

A freak out.

He held his chest tight as he tries to explain for the millionth time how much of a burning passion he's has for him, a dying need to be entwine to each other passionately as they share each others fluids. The same old broken record. Itachi stretch his hand out to Sasuke, begging him to stay as be his... he promised to never hit him again, to never force him to sex, to never frightened him again. He just wanted him to...

"S-s-sasuke please, s-stay." He words were shaken, he was afraid. Itachi was afraid of losing him, he stood up from the water though he still remain in the tub, his arm wrapped around his bare chest.

He looked like a frightened child who had just lost his mother. His long wet hair draped over his face hiding the uncontrollable tears going down his handsome face. Just for a split second he felt regret, he was willing to repent for ever wrong doing.

He was ready to obey to his younger brother's every command in over to keep him at his side. He was prepare to make that very commitment, if Sasuke didn't say the next few words that came from his mouth. Once again sparking a fuse on the already ticking time bomb.

"Go ahead and rot in hell you sick evil fuck!"

Just then it Itachi thought his heart just stopped beating. It felt as if time itself had stop...

Itachi's arms fell down to his waist, his facial expression was hard to read because his long black locks cover his face. Sasuke could already feel the air shifting around him, it felt like the room has just gotten a lot hotter and smaller in seconds and it was a sign that Sasuke should leave right around now. Sasuke could just as easily walked away. Just walk away from him and hope Itachi slowly and hopefully painfully die in the future. He couldn't though, right after he made one small movement towards the door, he felt a sting. A burn string from the back of his neck.

The pain was excruciating, his legs began to shake and tumble, knees knocking against each other till the boy fell down and land on the couldn't move at all, he felt paralyzed. It was fear... He can hear his hell bringer's legs move across the water in the tub. Itachi's breathing was getting heavier, but it wasn't panic... No, it was rage. An emotion that was now becoming more and more common with Itachi the more Sasuke refuses his advances, the more Sasuke refuse to understand that this was going to be his life, that this was going to be his future. Itachi was his one and true lover and nobody not even Sasuke was going to interrupt his plans, his happiness. Not evening Sasuke.

"Sasuke... does that hurt."

Sasuke didn't want his tears to come down his eyes, weak. Weak... There goes that fucking word again. Its becoming an irritation that this was how Sasuke was beginning to view himself. A weak human sex toy. Only made for his old brother's amusement. He...

"Sasuke, You still need to be punished." Itachi said, there was a purr in his voice. Sasuke didn't fail to miss that.

"What did I do this time, haven't had enough. I'm already broken... You proud of your self, Itachi! Do you hear me Itachi! You are Sick!" Sasuke felt himself be picked up from off the floor and slammed against the door he was trying to escape from, his vision was blurred by the tears in his eyes. He was afriad, of course he was afraid he was alone and completely vulnerable. Itachi's hand was around Sasuke's neck and second by second he squeezed it tighter and tighter till his beloved couldn't even gasp for air.

Saying that Itachi was angry was a huge understatement, he was known on very very rare occasions to have no control over his actions. When he was at his boiling point, someone have to come and calm him down cause he is not able to do it himself. Sasuke could tell that he was a bit more than upset.

Itachi grin as he watched Sasuke's face turn a different shade of color. He didn't care right now. "You should see yourself right now, you always have been weak. " he whispered in his ear. "I cried for you, begged you to not leave me, for you to stay with me. And what I get? You! You insulting me!" He screamed as he slammed Sasuke against the ground, he still has his hand wrapped around his neck.

"I go through out my way and for what!? Sasuke, when will you learn. That nobody wants you but me..." Itachi said, he removed his hand to allow Sasuke to breathe. He watched as Sasuke gasped and cough, his color was coming back to his face.

"Ahk, ahk... y-you you liar. Its you nobody wants! You failed abortion." Sasuke lashed out, he slapped the man weakly on his chest but it seems to have no effect, Itachi still just stared at him. Sasuke let the tears run down his eyes, he could help but to cry. He remembers all the time he would look up to his brother, he always follow him wherever he go, mimic his every action. He was inspired to be just like Itachi. He was his biggest role model in life. A bigger role model then his own parents. He felt stupid to ever admiring such a horrible person, he felt ashamed of himself.

Itachi, he remained silent for a while. For about three minutes he stood there staring at his brother, quietly thinking till he shook his head. "No, I could never..."

Sasuke, didn't understand what he meant by that.

Itachi, refuse to listen to anymore of this. He stepped over Sasuke and went to rummage inside of the bathroom closet and pulled out a small black box. Sasuke recover some of his strength to at least wiggle a bit but not enough to escape. Itachi walked toward Sasuke and crouched down in front of him. Not caring if he was still completely nude and give his baby brother a view of his private region. Itachi stretched out his left hand and used it to lift his brother's head so he could have a good look at his eyes. They were like his, not because they both had red watery eyes from the amount of crying. No, physically. Their eyes look like each other, the same story. The same hurt, the same pain.

"What kind of brother am I to allow this much...pain...I have not been a good brother, Sasuke. I see that now." Itachi open the box and pull out a magnum from the box, bullets was loaded and the safety... the safety was turned off.

"I see that now..."

Sasuke eyes widen, his wasn't serious about the whole dying thing! Was,was Itachi serious? Was Itachi suicidal too, Oh, god! Just his luck!

"I always have a plan B, Sasuke. I always have a plan B." Itachi dropped the gun and used both arms to pull Sasuke towards him. Itachi lean against the wall and pulled Sasuke right between his legs. He stretched an arm to the gun he drop and aimed it at Sasuke chest.

"Big brother, always have a plan B!" Itachi said with a strange gleeful tone to his voice. "When the police finds our bodies together like this, oh dear. Imagine how beautiful it will be. The newspapers 'Two lover's die together in each others hands'. Isn't that beautiful, Sasuke?" Itachi's finger wrapped around the trigger.

"Isn't it?" He smiled at his thought. His finger was inching at the trigger.

"Itachi wait!"

Itachi paused, he was curious about what will Sasuke say. He slowly put the weapon down and listen to his beloved with full attention. Sasuke on the other hand has no idea what he should say or do. Kicking Itachi in the nuts won't do, no it furthers enrage his inner psychopath.

"Wh- what about our happy future!?"

Sasuke POV

What the hell happen to him. He's a complete mess, no, complete psychopath. What about me that makes him act in a way, calm and collected my ass. Thats all everyone describes him as calm, collected, wise before his age. Bullshit!

If they had my life, if they would be able to see how much of a suicidal perverted freak he really is...

I stared at my brother as he lower his weapon, I could tell he was shaking a bit, he didn't want to end his life either. I may have pushed him over the edge a tad bit. But it risk my life, Itachi was serious... Oh my God, he was serious.

"Wh-what about our happy future!?"

Itachi slowly blinked his eyes, as if he was trying to register the words in his head. His eyes moved from me and onto the gun.

"Do you love me?"

It hurt me to say it, I would never love him they way he's wanted me to but, he unfortunately is still my family and once upon a time I was able to say those words with out flinching.

"I... I ..." I choked, goddammit why am I choking, what the hell is wrong with me!?

"You what, Sasuke? You what!? Please tell me!?" Itachi screamed and placed the gun against the temple of his skull. A single tear went down his pale face as his index finger tremble on the trigger.

"No, don't! Okay, I do love you! I do! You- you are just... you are not well!" I closed my eyes and screamed as fast as I could. I wasn't sure if he'd heard me or not but I hope to God he did.

"What do you mean by I am not well? I am perfectly fine. My lover." He smiled, he used his free hand to push back my hair off my face. What the hell? His mood had completely changed in milliseconds. His lips, his cold lips touch my neck, sending shivers down my spine as he makes a trail of wet kisses going down to my collar and gently licking it.

"Nhn, thi-this isn't right. We're blood , we are -" My mouth was covered.

"Shh, I know that. I don't believe this is wrong... Sasuke... we are going to run away. Together and elope."

My ears twitched, I believed my heart just now stopped. Elope with him... Mother, Father please come quickly! Oh God, he going to kill, I just know it! He will go psycho killer on me! Itachi hugged me and laugh at the nightmarish plans he have in store for me. Oh god!

Itachi's POV

My sweet baby angel.

He's trembling, I know he must be excited. I knew he will love the idea. I hate that I have to scare my sweetheart into doing things my way, but he have to learn what is fate. I promised Sasuke I would take care of him till the day I die. A promise I made since I first laid eyes on him, my precious brother. I held him tight in my arms, so tight... I didn't want him to be so afriad of me, that is not my goal. I stroked his hair and hummed a soft melody, I wanted him to feel safe in my arms to make him know that he is only safe when he when he is by my side. I moved my hands down his nude body, first his chest then his abdomen, I placed them both on the inner thighs rubbing them up and down. Sasuke, oh how name. Sasuke, my Sasuke... My little baby.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. I will never hurt you."

He broke down and buried his head in my bare chest, I just held him there smiling and rubbed his shoulders. He need to relax and have my comfort.

"See baby, I can be gentle... See..."

As I sat there holding my sweetheart, I couldn't help but feel some pity. I didn't know how to properly express my feelings, I know I tend to get carried away but, theses feelings are true... One day he will find happiness with me. But until then its only a dream...

A beautiful dream.

Normal POV

6:00 am.

The alarm clock would of woke Sasuke up for another day of hell but, fuck the clock when you have your very own Itachi in the house. This model comes with wet hickies on the neck to wake you up from your slumber and very uncomfortable feels ups to keep you up for the day. With an extra side of the taste of Itachi's semen to remind you, you are totally fucked and don't have a single prayer of escaping. And the best part no refunds so you are really fucked!

Sasuke's foot was nearly out the door. He had he bookbag strap over one shoulder and his school uniform was mess but, he didn't care. His parents were coming in a few days which he was really glad about that but, still a few days was still a while to wait. School was his only safe place, which is why he was in a rush to leave.

"Sasuke wait!" He heard that voice call him out. He could just pretend that he didn't hear him but he didn't. Itachi walked towards him and fixed up his tye and brushed his brother's hair to perfection. Can't have his hair a hot mess.

"Don't you look adorable in that outfit," he complimented. "Its turning me on."

"Tsk, can you not be you for a day?" Sasuke complained. He pushed him off his head and continue to make his way school. Sasuke was back to his normal self, well normal being personality. He has severe mental scarring from the abuse Itachi has put him through, a low self-esteem and an anxiety disorder. Of course Sasuke E-diagnosed himself with these disorders but would he be wrong? Itachi has cause a lot of stress in his life.

"I'm driving you school today." Itachi said. He smiled and show Sasuke the car keys.

"No, I am fine walking."

"No you are not," he leans in. "I know you ass is still sore." Itachi put his hand inside of Sasuke's pants and felt his tender hole a bit before his brother flinched and pulled the hand out of him. Sasuke's entire face turned red. It was true though, he still was in a great deal of pain and suffering from the other day. And the thought of sitting on a nice comfy seat sounds very relaxing right about now.

"Fine. But no goddamn touching!" He said, Itachi smiled as if he just won the sweepstakes and hurried to push his angel out the door. He unlock the door to his black Mercedes Benz and open the passenger door for his little brother and close the the right behind him before getting in the car himself and starting the ignition. Before took off he turned his head towards Sasuke, and stared at him. Sasuke looked at him back feeling more than just a bit uneasy about that stare.

"What?" He said hoping to get some reason the why Itachi was staring him down. Itachi slowly lean in still keeping eye contacting on his brother. He stretched out his arm and grab the seat beat to fasten his beloved in. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Itachi chuckles.

"Safety first." Itachi said still laughing,

"Yeah, God forbids anything happening to me. Like getting killed in a car crash."

"Right cause if that happens I will go on a rampage and kill every human life in sight till the police gun me down." Itachi said, he glance over to see his brother in complete horror. "Heh, scared?"

Sasuke turned away. "No, I stopped taking you seriously a long time ago. You're just a joke now. A sick joke..."

9:00 am.

Classes started in thirty minutes.

Itachi pulled up to the high school and watch Sasuke get out the car. He got out along with him and watched his brother go towards a group a teenagers.

A pink haired girl about his age maybe a few months younger and a blonde boy with an idiotic expression on his face. He look around at the faces of the other students attending the school, none was a good looking as Itachi was. So, he didn't understand why wouldn't Sasuke not want to be his lover so willingly, he literally had no competition. He just couldn't put his finger on it till he witnessed something that just made his blood boiled.

The pink haired girl handed Sasuke a pink envelope covered in red hearts, she smiled gleefully as Sasuke received it with a smile on his face and stuffed it in his bookbag. Why in the hell would Sasuke accepted it if he was involved with him! Itachi couldn't help but feel cheated on. He slammed his door shut and marched himself towards his brother. He was going to prove to that slut that Sasuke was already taken.

"Sasuke, who are your friends?" Itachi said coldly. Sasuke face ran pale, he thought he'd left already. He looked at his friends and back at the his brother. He didn't want to say anything to him... the blonde one broke the awkward aura around the two brothers.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, and this is..."

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I am so glad to finally get to meet you. " she put her hand out for Itachi to shake it but he just keep staring at the poor girl angrily. Sakura laugh nervously and put her hand down. Sassuke noticed she took a couple of steps back.

"Sasuke,"

Oh, god. Sasuke said to himself afraid of what he might say.

Itachi leans in and kissed his forehead. And looked back at the girl while doing so. "Have a nice day at school." He then left as quickly as he could leaving the school parking lot at 70 miles per hour.

Naruto look at Sasuke's and Sakura's awkward expressions and laugh. He was completely blind to the situation, unaware of much the air thicken when Itachi arrive and how much it lessen when he left. Sakura only met the guy for less than a minute and already made it certain that she never wanted to see him again.

He scared her.

Sasuke was embarrassed that he kissed him in public at school but, counted himself lucky he didn't decide to make out or make love in front of everyone. He stared at Naruto astonished he didn't see what just happened. Both Sasuke and Sakura were astonished, but it made sense. Itachi wasn't pissed at him, he was pissed at them two.

"Sasuke, your brother looked as if he had a thing for you." Naruto said. "Just kidding. Come on lets go inside so we can make it to breakfast! I heard today was going to be asian cuisine! You know what that means, ramen noodles for breakfast! But, it will be everyday food to you, right Sasuke?"

Naruto joked about Sasuke's Japanese background even though he was born in the United States. Sasuke didn't care, he was worried about Sakura and why he looked at her like that. He feared she might be in danger; Sakura has been friends with him since he was in the fifth grade and he sees her more like a little sister. If Itachi is mad there is no telling what he might do. But, he won't think about that now. He will think about what Itachi is doing with that damn tape right now.

"HOW COULD HE HAVE DONE THAT TO ME!" Itachi yelled into his cell phone angrily. "I gave him my heart, and he'd cheated on me with some stupid whore!" he was on the phone with the only friend he has made in his entire life. The only person who was able to tolerate his abusive attitude. Shisui is a young graduate, mastering in social science. He want to do social work in his future so Itachi has become a good person to practice his new learn skills on. And boy he is a challenge. Not only that but he is Itachi's older cousin.

"Relax, cuz. I'm pretty sure the guy was a jerk anyway. How about you go out there and look for some other guy to tie the knot with." he said on the other line. Shisui is unaware that Itachi was talking about Sasuke. In fact Itachi has not yet release the details of the brothers true relationship yet.

"You don't understand. He was my everything... I can't let him go... I am going to fix him when he gets home... He'll be so sorry."

"Itachi, you are in an unhealthy relationship, you can't force someone to love you. You are just hurting yourself and the people around you. I'm going to refer you to a friend of mine. He is a counselor. He maybe able to help you out."

Itachi listen carefully to the number he as given and wrote it down. He didn't believe his relationship was unhealthy. But, he does know for a fact he has an anger problem. Maybe if he show Sasuke that he had change maybe he won't leave him. Until then, he want to keep a close eye on this Sakura girl.


End file.
